


A Collection of Christmases

by sexycazzy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, one-sentence bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Written forone sentence only comm's Winter/Christmas tableA collection of Evan and David's Christmases as they live in San Francisco while Atlantis is hidden on the ocean. (there are two Christmases on Atlantis while they were in the Pegasus galaxy.)





	A Collection of Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta plus there will be lots of abuse of grammar, as I try to fit it all into one sentence only - all in the fun of writing!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Table: Winter/Christmas**

snowman | christmas tree | Let it snow | bobble hat  
---|---|---|---  
snowangel | cold | holy night | sleigh  
golden star | snowball fight | iceskating | driving home for christmas  
gift | hope | shopping | santa clause  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**snowman**

Evan helped David try to build a snowman for the first time (he has done it before, but David haven't) and Evan turned to watch David biting his lips as he tried to work out how to build a snowman the right way; Evan was glad that he got to do this with his partner of 3 years and a half. 

**christmas tree**

David struggled to put an ornament high on the Christmas tree in their living room and stumbled backward, but luckily Evan caught him before he fell on the ground; David looked up and grinned as he raised his head and kissed Evan to thank him. 

**let it snow**

Evan walked into the living room, and saw it empty; he wondered where David was when suddenly he saw a shadow at the patio doors and walked over to find David out on the patio looking up, and smiled as he stepped out and wrapped his arms around David, letting his chin rest on the shoulder and David held a hand up to squeeze one of Evan's arms as they turned to watch the snow falling. 

**bobble hat**

"I don't want to wear this stupid hat," David grumbled, annoyed as Evan tried to correct the hat on his head; "But you'll be cold when we're out and this will keep you warm, " Evan told him, and David smiled; "Thank you for taking care of me."

**snowangel** _(after sleigh)_

David and Evan ran out of their house and fell into the snow, laughing as they moved their arms and legs to make snowangels; "I love this," David looked at Evan who smiled; he was determined to make this Christmas the best for his husband of just a few weeks. 

**cold**

Evan stepped into the house just as David walked down the stairs, smiled which quickly turned into a frown as he saw Evan shivering and ran a short distance towards him, and grabbed him into a cuddle, trying to warm him up; "Thanks," Evan whispered. 

**holy night**

They held each other; arms across David's chest with Evan standing behind him as they listened to a crowd of military and scientists gathered in the mess room and sang 'holy night' then Evan quietly whispered into David's ear, "Marry me?" and David turned, looked up, surprised but nodded several times, enthusiastically and Evan smiled. 

**sleigh**

David snuggled up to Evan as they sat at the back of a sleigh with horses, going around San Francisco as he asked, "Where are we going?" and pouted when Evan told him that it was a surprise and that he had to wait until they arrived to see what the surprise was. 

**golden star** _(followed on after sleigh)_

The sleigh arrived at Golden Skate Park, and Evan stepped out first, then held out a hand to help David down and then they walked through the park to the botanic gardens, and David was shocked to see many people familiar to him (as well as some of Evan's family) standing around a big Christmas tree with a golden star on top and clapping; David was confused and turned to Evan who stepped closer and quietly asked, nervously, "Do you want to get married today?" and David was gobsmacked and laughed, "YES!" and the crowd went up with a cheer. 

**snowball fights**

"Come and get me!" David shouted out, and a snowball splashed on him and he laughed as he rolled a ball and threw it at Evan's back and he turned and glared at David, who gulped as he saw Evan rolling a big ball and ran inside the house with Evan chasing after him yelling after him, "Going inside won't stop me" and once they were in the kitchen, Evan threw his snowball at David but missed as it fell to the floor; the both of them stared at the floor full of scattered ice everywhere, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

**iceskating**

David didn't like ice skating, but he enjoyed watching Evan skating on the ice rink with his niece; and often wondered what they would be like as fathers if they had a daughter of their own and decided to talk to Evan about the possibility of a child when they got home after dropping Evan's niece off at her mother's. 

**driving home for Christmas** _(their second Christmas before Atlantis landed in San Francisco)_

"I can't wait to meet your family," David said, excitable as Evan drove them home for Christmas on their leave; "I wonder if they will like me?" David fretted, worried and Evan put a hand over David's leg and squeezed, "They will love you, I promise." and David smiled at him. 

**gift** _(followed on after driving home for Christmas)_

David held a box to his chest nervously; it was their first Christmas with Evan's family, and he hoped that Evan's niece and nephew would like it, and when he reluctantly gave the box to the children and saw them opening it to see a Lego box of Star Wars, the children ran up to David and hugged him as they told him that they loved it, and David let out of a sigh of relief as Evan mouthed silently 'I told you so'.

**hope**

Evan hoped that their first Christmas as husband and husband would be the best one yet; on Christmas Day after Evan's family has gone home, David turned to his husband and told him that this Christmas has been the best, Evan beamed as his hope was answered. 

**shopping** _(before gift)_

"I don't know what I'm getting for your niece and nephew," David said, worriedly as they walked around a toy shop; Evan spotted a lego box that he knew the children would love and held it up to show David, "They love Star Wars and always share their lego sets so this would be perfect for them," Evan said, and David wasn't sure, but he bought it anyway, trusting Evan. 

**santa clause** _(their first Christmas before Atlantis landed in San Francisco with a special 'guest')_

"I'm sure this isn't a part of my job," Evan grumbled as he put a Santa Claus suit on and John grinned, "Didn't you read the clause in your contract? There is a tiny, tiny print at the bottom which said that all second-in-command officers must be Santa every Christmas," Evan glared hard at his commander as he knew there wasn't such as a clause in his contract and heard David chuckling behind him, and groaned, feeling embarrassed but David told him that he thought it looked sexy on him and asked if he could wear it later tonight in their private quarters; Evan gave a chuckle as John spluttered, red in the face and felt better as he winked at David who laughed again. 

~ fin ~


End file.
